The Music of You
by LunarMoonWater
Summary: A popular boy band, Last Call, (made of Yuma, SeeWoo, Len, Mikuo, and ION) is left with a mysterious person who the have to turn into a FAMOUS star! How will they ever survive this? P.S. You don't need to know anything to get this story.


**I'm here with a new story! Yeah! I know I should be updating AMCO, but I have writers block. Again. （；****¬＿****¬) Oh well. You really don't need to know anything to understand this story, except the fact that these vocaloids have crazy hair colors. Enough of my rambling, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet Your New Roommate **_

"Okay boys!" Producer Voca (who is a guy) said, "Here is your new roommate!" Voca presented them with someone in overly large clothing that was obviously not meant for the being wearing it. All five guys wore a puzzled look on their face. Yuma (also called VY2 at times), Mikuo, Len, SeeWoo, and ION all had questions bubbling in their mind. This was weird. Weirder than usual.

"What are we supposed to do?" Yuma asked confused.

"Isn't that easy? Transform "that"," Voca pointed towards the human at the corner of the room, "Into someone who might be as popular as you guys within a year! **[insert smiley face]** Well, I must take my leave. Here's an information packet and good bye!" Voca stepped into the limo and drove off.

Yuma, Mikuo, Len, SeeWoo, and ION were left in the mansion with a thick packet full of information and a person that might _possibly_ become the next big thing.

Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω

"Who does he think he is?!" Len shouted. "Leaving us with a person who might be a murderer? Voca has seriously lost his mind this time."

"Don't say anything bad about Voca! He might not actually be crazy this time!" SeeWoo tried to reason. Everyone gave him a "seriously?" look. "Okay, yeah, I get the fact that, that will happen when mice fly, but come on guys! We know nothing of this person that we're going to have to make a superstar! Let's try to at least do our best helping this person!"

"SeeWoo's right. Maybe this person won't turn out like _them_." ION said positively. Mikuo and Len shuddered.

"Where's Yuma? I'd expect him to be in every argument." Mikuo began looking for the naturally pink hair. Len stopped his arguing with SeeWoo for a second and pointed to the study room innocently. Like he'll be a quiet good boy. Maybe when pigs fly and when there is something faster than the speed of light. Twice.

"COME HERE!" Yuma yelled.

"What now?" SeeWoo complained. Yuma shot him a glare. SeeWoo, in a lack for better word, shut up.

"Look here, isn't this strange?" Yuma pointed at the words that came from the information packet Voca gave them.

**_Gather up your courage and go ask the person yourself for information! You're men for crying out loud! SO START ACTING LIKE ONE!_**

"Isn't he nice?" Len mumbled to no one in particular.

"Well, then men," Mikuo struck a pose, "let us be off!"

"I don't want to do this anymore. I've now thought it through and it's beginning to sound like too much work. What do we get out of it anyway?" SeeWoo whined once more.

"Oh," Yuma observed, "there's one more extra sentence at the end. I think SeeWoo should read it first."

**_DO OR DIE._**

**_Well, it's more like 'do or you don't get a tour and another album. :D_**

"What are we waiting for?" SeeWoo laughed nervously. "To the dragon's lair!"

Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Your sure that the person ran in here?" ION asked Mikuo uncertainly.

"Technology doesn't lie." Mikuo wistfully said while pointing the laptop screen showing the activity from the hidden cameras.

"Like when _she_ sings?" Len countered.

"Don't you _dare_ mention _her_. It's creepy how auto-tuning changes a person's voice. You should know, you're also _related _to one of them." Mikuo and Len shuddered again even though it was summer.

_CREAK!_

A head peered out from the door, though the hood didn't show any part of the person's face. All five guys stood there frozen not knowing what to do. The human opened the door wider, allowing the boys to come in. When everyone took their seats, the mystery person was siting on the bed and the guys siting on chairs, the person took out a drawing pad and wrote something.

_You are all supposed to help me become a star like you?_

All five boys nodded in unison. The person then wrote under her previous comment.

_What to you know? You're lame. All you know is how to pose for the camera and auto-tune._

That set the red flag for SeeWoo, who then began shouting,

"You're the lame one here! I bet you can't even sing _half _as well any one here! Read my lips! Producer Voca sent you here cause YOU. ARE. AN. AM. A. TUER." Then SeeWoo punched the person which sent the person flying towards the wall. The figure went towards the bathroom and the gloved hand did the 'one minute' signal. When the door closed, Yuma fumed.

"Why the _hell _did you punch the person who we are supposed to make a superstar?! Voca would have us by our necks!"

"The person got on my nerves. You would've done the same." SeeWoo twitched still a bit angry about the comments that the person made.

"Well," Yuma said, "I was there at the time and I didn't do the same now did I?"

"Hey! Don't pin it on me! Pin it on the person who _made_ me angry!" SeeWoo pointed towards the now open bathroom door. The person now wore cape that covered the whole body. The person walked toward the bed. When figure sat on the bed, the cape fell off, leaving the five boy band group with mouths wide open. For the first few second, there was only the sound of a cricket. SeeWoo had the guts to break the silence with a question.

"You're a girl?!"

Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω∞Ω

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to hit a girl? Seriously, learn some manners." The girl shook her head in mocking shame.

The guys tried to process all this at once. It was a lot to take in. Previously they thought it might have been a boy, but now, it was pretty obvious that the person standing in front of them was a girl. A pretty one, at that. Long ash-blond hair, white even. A pink skirt, paired with a black tank top, overlapping loose shirt, and white and pink boots. She also wore leggings that were of uneven lengths. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with a mischievous spark.

"I'm so rude! I played a prank on you and I didn't even introduce myself! Name's Aria Ofthe Planettes, but I prefer IA, it's less of a mouthful." IA said smiling.

"I still mean what I said you know. You are an amateur and you really can't sing." SeeWoo said haughtily.

"And I'm also sticking with what I said. You guys can't sing. You only know how to auto-tune yourself." IA remarked.

"Why you-!" SeeWoo was about to tackle IA who was smiling smugly, but Mikuo held him back.

"Did you forget?" Mikuo whispered in SeeWoo's ear. "Our next album and a tour depends on this one girl." SeeWoo sighed and became calmer. Mikuo let go of SeeWoo and looked at IA. She reminded him of someone he knew. Mikuo couldn't remember exactly though.

"So," IA tried making conversation in the awkward tension between her and the five boys. "I heard you guys have a studio. Would you mind if I take a look around?"

"Of course not!" Len said with enthusiasm, "I'll show you the way!" IA followed Len out of the room, but not before sticking her tongue out at SeeWoo. SeeWoo was about to attempt to tackle her again with all of his strength. This time it took Yuma, Mikuo, _and_ ION's strength to keep him down.

_This_ was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

**This is a ****_romance_**** comedy (romcom) so go to my profile to vote who IA should fall in love with! Choose wisely!**

**So... How you likey this story so far, eh? Good, bad? Seriously boring, awesomely entertaining? Review you thoughts. I don't bite!**

**I normally do more serious stories, which will turn more humorous, but is still serious as of now. This is like a refresher, so I hope this was to your liking!**

**Shout-outs-**

**-JubyPhonicP for awesome singing skills and love for anime. (シ****_ _)シ**

**-solitaryloner for making me a one-shot. (ノ￣****ω￣****)ノ ****Thank you!**

**-JustaRollingirl for making an awesome story called 'Hello Goodbye', making it's sequel, 'Kako No Omoide', and for loving Legend of Korra and Fairy Tail at the same time. ー****( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
